I am what I am
by InuYasha1818
Summary: Kurai Kouseki is Kagome's cousin. He was just an average guy before an accident happened and he is sent to live with Kagome. Little did he know what was in store for him. Rated T for language


I am what I am.

Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so please no flaming. Help is appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story.

1 week earlier

It was just another day in the life of Kurai Kouseki. Until that is an accident occurred. He was arriving home from school and just pulling up to his house. That's when he saw it. His house was up in flames, and his parents were trapped inside. Kurai ran to his door, but a policeman prevented him from getting into his house. "BUT MY PARENTS ARE IN THERE LET ME THROUGH!" The officer was about to assure Kurai everything was going to be alright. That's when it happened. The house collapsed because many of the old wooden support beams have been burned through. Instantly Kurai's parents will killed in the collapse.

Present day

Kurai still upset about his parents death found himself on a plane going to Japan. Kurai had no family in America it was just him and his parents that immigrated to America when he was too young to remember. He was going to live with his cousin Kagome Higurashi, at their shrine. A lot of the people on the plane stared at Kurai him just giving them a simple "Keh". Kurai had silver hair down to the middle of his back and strange amber eyes. The only person in his family to have them

As the plane landed in Tokyo, Kurai curiously looked at the different cultural things he could see. From the signs to the speech it was different for him. He knew the language quite well actually since he had taken it in America to learn his native tongue since he was too little when he moved to America to have learned any Japanese. Walking through the lobby to the front he saw a sign with his name on it. "Hi you must Kurai" said a girl he though to be his cousin Kagome. "That I am you must be Kagome right?" "Yes I am Kagome this is my mom and we shall be taking you home now I guess." Kurai followed Kagome and her mom to their car put his bags in the trunk and sat in the back. Kurai was silent most of the car ride. He's been silent the past couple of days still saddened at the loss of his parents.

Kagome's mom quickly stopped at a clothing store. "Why the heck are we here?" asked Kurai surprising the others that he finally talked. _He seems a lot like InuYasha _thought Kagome taking a closer look at Kurai while in the store. _What am I thinking unless... nah it couldn't be possible he's his reincarnation is he?_ "What do you mean I gotta wear a friggin uniform!" exclaimed a now upset Kurai "It's school rules Kurai sorry" said Mrs. Higurashi trying to at least calm Kurai down pretty much to no avail. Kurai let out a Keh and picked out a uniform that fit him.

Eventually they got to the shrine a small "holy stairs" from Kurai and they got out of the car. Kurai quickly ascended the stairs much quicker than Kagome and her mom. "You guys coming or not I can't wait forever." _InuYasha attitude and looks maybe he is his reincarnation. Who am I kidding it'd be crazy to tell him I'll just let him be._

The next day

Kurai got up in the morning getting ready to be the "new kid" at school today. He knew he'd probably get made fun of but he really didn't care. He was used to the crap he'd heard from people and he was a very good fighter. Back in America people knew not to mess with him he usually won every fight even against the biggest guys. _Guess they'll have to learn to just leave me alone_ thought Kurai as he went outside with Kagome as she showed him the way to the school. Kagome led him the office when they got to the school. It was Kurai's senior year and the 18 year old could really care less. He got his schedule and had Kagome show him to his first class before she had to go to her own classes. He walked in to his class and of course had to get he new student greeting. "Ok class we have a new student today Kurai Kouseki please come to the front of the class and tell us something about you Mr. Kouseki" reluctantly he got up the front of the room. "My name is Kurai I transferred here from America. I was born in here in Japan but my family moved when I was very young." He heard a snicker and quiet "What's with the hair and eyes freak?" from some random student he glared holes into the culprit "You have a problem with me? How about you come say it to my face you little" "STOP" a quick exclaim from the teacher "Kurai go sit down before I have to send you and Mr. Tanaka to the office" Kurai gave a small Keh and went to sit down.

The rest of the day went by pretty normally for Kurai. As usual he saw all the classes as boring. Making it through the dreadful school day his first since the accident a week ago. "So Kurai how'd your first day of school go?" asked a curious Kagome. "The same as any other school day I've ever had boring and longer than it needs to be." Kagome chuckled and Kurai just smiled. They talked a lot about random stuff until they got home. "Mom, Grandpa we're home." "Ok honey hey Kurai how was your first day of school" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Same old stuff well I think I'm gonna go change now I swear one more second in this uniform and I'm gonna flip out." Kurai quickly ascended the stairs to his room and put a new pair of clothes on.

"Kagome when are you going back to the feudal era won't it be a bit hard with Kurai here now?" Kagome never thought about this until her mom brought it up. "I think I'll try to sneak out and go there tonight. I'll try to be back in the morning. Hopefully Kurai will be occupied."

Later that night

"Kurai you think you could settle down on the food a bit I mean there's other people that want to eat too you know." They where eating dinner and Kurai well he was eating like an animal that's been starved. "Keh" Kurai pretty much ignored Kagome and continued to pig out. _Hmmmm well he sure does eat like InuYasha too... _Kagome thought as she watched Kurai. After dinner was well done with and Kurai was distracted Kagome snuck out. Little did she know Kurai followed her outside with her not really noticing. _Where the heck is she going?_ Kurai followed Kagome all the way to the well house and watched her go in. He arrived inside just in time to see Kagome jump in an a blue light emit from the well. "KAGOMEEE!!!" Kurai quickly jumped into the well and as well was swallowed into the blue light

Well there you go there's the first chapter please comment and tell me how I did.


End file.
